Delficka wyrocznia
Chris : Ostatnio w Grecji Totalnej Porażki ! Super zabawa ! Uczestnicy podzieleni na drużyny mieli za zadanie przebiec górkę. Mieli z tym problemy. Co dopiero gdy weszli do jaskiń ! Tam czekała na nich Alexis , która nieco oszalała. Dała czadu ! Ostatecznie Dzięki celnemu trafieniu Cameronem w wykonaniu Mika to Gladiatorzy wygrali. A pierwszy z wyspy pożegnał się b tylko z tego powodu ,że nie powiedział o tunelu i nie wykorzystał swoich umiejętności . Kto wygra tym razem ? Kogo spotkamy dzisiaj i czym jeszcze was zaskoczę ? Dowiemy się w tym odcinku ! Muzyka : I wanna be famous '' ''Opening W tle leci muzyka , pojawiają się ruiny teatru greckiego , gdzie Dakota tańczy , a przed nią klaszcze jej tylko Sam , który jest przedrzeźniany przez Xaviera . Kamera leci dalej , Gdzie Mike ,Zoey i Anna Marie płyną łodzią. Zoey ma prawie wpaść z łódki do wody , ale nagle łapie ją Mike i wciąga . ktoś pryska na nich sprayem i okazuje się , ze to Anna Marie. Kamera leci dalej , gdzie Lithing unosi jedną ręką kolumnę i ciosa nią w Camerona , przed którym pada . W ręce go łapie Lian , ale go puszcza i ucieka . następnie kamera leci do winnic , gdzie Valentina siedzi na łożu , a B i Paolo ją wachlują , co się nie podoba przyglądającemu się w okolicy Victorowi . kamera leci dalej , Gdzie Dawn biega beztrosko po polanie , ale nagle spod trawy wychodzi niedźwiedź i ją goni . niedaleko stoi Scott , który się z niej nabija Dalej widać jak na starej arenie Izma jedzie rydwanem , a z niego wypada Shinji , który podchodzi do barierki i układa się do snu. . Na koniec , widać jak Jo i Brick , wspinają się z pochodniami na kolosa , gdzie dochodzą równocześnie i spadają z niego prosto na Staci , która rozmawia z krzakiem .Nagle widok kolosa się oddala i pojawia się napis : Grecja Totalnej Porażki '' Kabina Neptuna Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png ''Anna Marie , Cameron , Xavier i Lightning siedzą w jacuzzi . '' '''Anna Marie :' Jak ja lubię takie luksusy ! Zaczęła psikać swoim lakierem do włosów . '' '''Cameron :' No w miarę przyjemna kąpiel . Xavier : Czy aby na pewno ? Cameron : Tak . Xavier : No to koniec sielanki . Wstaje podchodzi , a ten bez powodu z krzykiem ucieka . '' '''Anna Marie ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) :' Jak on wyciągnął tak wysoki głos. I co go wystraszyło ? Xavier ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Wystarczyło tylko wstać , żeby mały popuścił w gacie. Z pośpiechu po drodze zgubił swoje okulary. '' '''Xavier :' Tak szybko uciekłeś ? Cameron : Nie mam zamiaru dzielić z tobą jednego pomieszczenia , a co dopiero siedzieć koło ciebie. Zdenerwowany odszedł . oni się nie przejęli i dalej rozkoszowali się kąpielą. Tymczasem w sąsiednim pokoju , Dakota , Zoey , Kelly i Valentina siedziały i relaksowały się w spa. '' '''Zoey :' O rany , jak tutaj jest przyjemnie ! Dakota : I to jest warte zachodu .. przyciśnij mocniej ! Masażysta mocniej masuje Dakotę . '' '''Dakota :' Czuję ,ze cały stres mi ucieka. Kelly : Niczym nie muszę się martwić . Valentina : Dokładnie. Nawet nie mam ochoty być opryskliwa . Położyła sobie ręcznik na twarz . '' '''Kelly :' To ty jesteś taka ? Zaczęła piłować sobie paznokcie i usiadła koło Valentiny . '' '''Valentina :' Tak , czasem jestem , ale teraz mam humor i czuję ,ze żyję ! Kelly : To ciekawe co mówisz . Valentina : Wiem , ale tobie lepiej radzę zrobić coś z tym klejem , bo wciąż cię trzyma . Kelly : Eee już nie mam kleju ! Valentina : To ty taka sama z siebie blada jesteś ? Kelly ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Nie jestem super solarką jak ona ! Co ona sobie wyobraża ! Ma za duże mniemanie o sobie. Pewnie dogaduje się ze swoim wołem . I wiecie o kogo mi chodzi. Ale ja mam inne zmartwienie. Muszę się uwolnić od Staci ! Valentin ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Nie chciałam być niemiła. Po prostu nie dorównuje mi talentem i pięknością. Mogę być z siebie wyjątkowo dumna , że Victor jest po mojej stronie. Kelly : Wiesz ,ze nie wkurzyłaś ! Valentina ; Ale nie tak jak ten pączek , co idzie. Pośpiesznie zdjęła ręcznik i uciekła , a na jej miejsce usiadła Staci . '' '''Staci :' Za moich czasów , gdy mój prapra .. Kelly : Jeszcze jedno , a zaliczysz zgona .. Staci ; Zgona ? Zgona to zaliczyła moja praprapra siostrana matka , kiedy to .. Kelly : To mnie nic a nic nie obchodzi ! Zdenerwowana przewraca stół z Staci na blacie i wychodzi . Dakota : Ale ona gwiazdorze . Zakrywa sobie oczy ogórkami i zasypia. '' '''Zoey :' Ta , to ich wina . Zoey ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Nie jest zła jako koleżanka , ale ona potrafi tylko o jednym Dakota ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Widzicie jak błyszczę ! Jestem cudowna ! Pod pokładem , kabina orzegranych Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png Cała drużyna gnieździ się w małym pokoiku pod pokładem. Lian : Woda .. woda kapie .. Jessica : Dziewczyno , proszę uspokój się . Lian : Ona kapie .. Sam : To jest statek . Paolo : Naprawdę ? Jo : Nie to pływająca eklerka ty durniu ! Paolo : Ta ? Zaczyna gryźć pręt od łóżka. Paolo : Mniam . Jo : A ty dziewczyno się ogarnij w końcu , woda może kapać . Lian : A ty widziałaś co się dzieje z środkami transportu w tym programie ! Jo : Nie , raczej nie . Lian : Wybuch ! A potem twoje kości i flaki latają wszędzie. Ludzie dostają furii ! A ty nim się spostrzeżesz jesteś w szpitalu i zamieniają cię w robota ! Izma ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Kuku , trochę jej odbiło . Ale ma w tym trochę racji . Jo ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Co to za powalona laska . Zresztą nikt nie powstrzyma mnie w drodze do celu . Lian ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Ja wiem co mówię . To jest okropne ! Lian : Ratujcie się ! Zdenerwowana wybiega z kabiny . Brick : Ja z nią zagadam . Wszyscy wrócili do swoich zajęć i poza Brickiem i Dawn nikt się nie przejął paranormalną Lian . '' '''Sam :' Super gra .. Brick ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Powinienem zachowywać zimną krew , ale nie mogę . jesteśmy drużyną , a każdy rekrut wspiera członka drużyny ! Dawn ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Ta dziewczyna przeszła wiele traum . A ja jej pomogę ! Korytarz Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png Biedna Lian uciekła i schowała się w schowku na miotły. Po chwili poszukiwań Dawn ją znalazła. '' '''Dawn :' Biedne dziecko , nie bój się . Lian : Proszę , chcę być sama . Nie .. Dawn : Potrzebujesz pomocy . jesteś okaleczona . Lian : Proszę zostaw mnie . Zaczęła głośniej płakać . '' '''Dawn :' proszę , nie denerwuj się . Lian : Ja nie mogę tutaj zostać . Nie mogę . Boję się ludzi i tego wszystkiego .. Nie mogę .. Padła na ziemię i zaczęła płakać coraz mocniej , Dawn ją przytuliła . '' '''Dawn :' Jestem przy tobie . Lian jednak odepchnęła ją , po czym zamknęła drzwi . Dawn : Biedactwo .. Po chwili podbiega Brick . '' '''Brick :' I co z nią ? Dawn : Musi zostać sama . Za dużo stresu na dziś. Brick ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Nie powinienem jej wypuścić i coś zrobić . Lian ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Nie wiem co mnie podkusiło , nie wiem . Muszę coś z tym zrobić . Port , Attyka Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Wszyscy uczestnicy dobili do portu , gdzie czekali na Chrisa i autobus. '' '''Scott :' No i on znowu się spóźnia , to takie w jego stylu . Valentina : Co gorsze zaraz nas czymś zakatuje . Izma : Nie lubię jak ktoś nas olewa . Sam : Gra .. Wszyscy niecierpliwie siedzą , po chwili podjeżdża autobus i wychodzi z niego Chris . '' '''Chris :' Witam was moi .. Nagle pod jego nogi podbiega rozpłakana Lian . Lian : Nie mogę , nie mogę dłużej wytrzymać .. Nie mogę .. Chris : możesz puścić moje nogi ? Lian : Chcę odejść , nie mogę , nie mogę ! Wszyscy się zszokowali . '' '''Jo ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) :' Ha , naprawdę . kto by pomyślał . Dawn ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Jeśli to zapewni jej wewnętrzny spokój . Nie mogę zmusić jej do tego . Izma : Co ty mówisz ! Nie opuszczaj nas … Lian : Ja nie pytam się was o zdanie . Chris : No cóż , jeśli sama podjęłaś ta decyzję to masz . Podaje jej plecak . '' '''Lian :' Najbardziej nie będę za tobą tęskniła ! Chris : To miód na moje serce . Mike : Czy ty Chris nie przesadzasz ? Zoey : Ta dziewczyna cierpi , a ty ją dobijasz ! Anna Marie : Hę , jakoś nie czaję . Bez wahania Lian założyła plecak rakietowy , po czym poleciała i zniknęła z pola widzenia . '' '''Lightning :' A co z wyzwaniem ? Lightning jest gotów do boju ! Wymachuję rękoma , ale uderza Camerona , który wpada do wody . '' '''Scott :' Mocny cios . Hehe . Dawn : Lian .. Chris : Zapomnijcie już o niej . Więc wyzwanie będzie i eliminacja bez względu na to ,ze ona dobrowolnie odeszła . Wsiadać do autobusu , nie mam całego dnia. Co ja gadam , mam cały dzień ,żebyście się pomęczyli ! Shinji ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Widziałem , że to się wydarzy .. Chrrr Jessica ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Szkoda dziewczyny . ale będzie więcej mnie ! Delfy , ruiny teatru Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Po podróży autobusem i zaskoczeniu jakie wywołała Lian drużyny znalazły się w małym teatrze w Delfach . '' '''Chris :' Jesteśmy na miejscu ! Victor : Co to jest ? Cameron : Teatr grecki . Czuję aktorskie wyzwanie. Jessica : Aktorskie !? Dakota : Spokojnie to moja rola ! Chris : Bez rozpędów. Z tego miejsca zaczniemy wyzwanie . A pierwsze zadanie to zebrać podarunek z tego co znajdziecie w okolicy dla wyroczni ! Xavier ; Wyroczni ? Zoey ; To źle wróży , taki sam tik miał kiedy nam .. Xavier : Kiedy co ? Zoey : Nie nic .. Chris : Jeśli nie ma więcej do gadania , zaczynajcie szukanie czegoś ciekawego dla wyroczni . Radzę się postarać , bo to ona wybierze zwycięzcę . Tak jakby .. Kelly ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Jestem ciekawa , kto tym razem odstawi szopkę . Wciąż włosy mi się lepią . Jessica ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Prezenty ! to jest zadanie dla mnie . Izma ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Szkoda dziewczyny , ale trzeba grać dalej . Dawn ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Ehh .. Smutno mi .. Zadanie , poszukiwania podarunku Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Obie drużyny się rozbiegły i zaczęły gorączkowo szukać jakiegoś podarunku dla wyroczni . '' '''Izma :' Tutaj są same skały i krzeczoty .. Jo : Krzeczoty ? Izma : Miałam na myśli krzaki , lepiej ci Shinji . Poprawiła go , ale tylko odchrapnął . Jo : Gdybyś go gdzieś zostawiła , to byłoby ci lepiej . Izma : Ty na siebie spójrz . Zacznij wyglądać jak normalna dziewczyna a nie jak męski bokser . Jo : Coś ty powiedziała ! Izma : To co słyszysz ! Obie zaczęły się na siebie spoglądać , ale sytuację rozładowała Jessica . '' '''Jessica : '''Raz dwa trzy cztery , skopie twoje cztery litery ! '''Jo :' Pięć , sześć siedem osiem , zaraz ci to dłuto utknie w nosie !! Jessica : AAA !! Sportowy faul !! Izma : Dobrze to ujęłaś . Skopałabym jej dupsko . Jessica : Tak się nie powinno wyrażać . Jo : Ha , teraz będziesz mnie pouczała . Popycha je obie i idzie sobie . '' '''Jo ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) :' nie dam sobą pomiatać ! Co to to nie ! Jeszcze poznają i wystraszą się mnie ! Jessica ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Skąd ona miała dłuto ? Ciekawe .. Izma ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Co za naburmuszona dziewczyna Jessica : Nic się nie stało . Izma : Dzięki , wolałabym uniknąć rękoczynów . Jessica : Dalej ruszamy , podarunki wspaniałe wyroczni damy ! yay ! Izma : Dobrze powiedziane .. Shinji : Chrr .. nie ma sensu .. dziewczyna … Dawn .. Jessica : O czym on mówi ? Izma : Tego nigdy nie wiem . Obie dziewczyny poszły dalej szukać , tymczasem pozostałą część próbowała zerwać jabłka z jabłoni i winogrona z krzewu. '' '''Brick :' Może ktoś mi pomoże . Sam : Nie będę skakał . Mam zajęcie .. gra .. Odszedł cały czas gapiąc się w konsolkę . '' '''Sam :' Zaraz kolejny level ! Brick ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) :'Całkowity brak współpracy drużynowej . Szkoda .. Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png ''Drużyna Gwiazd zajęła się swoimi poszukiwaniami , tymczasem u drużyny Gladiatorów '''Xavier : Mam pewien pomysł , co złożymy w ofierze ! Wyciąga małą czarną książeczkę … Xavier : Czas na ofiarę .. Spojrzał się na Camerona , przerażony zaczął krzyczeć i uciekać . '' '''Anna Marie :' Strasznie piszczy i tak szybko biega ? Powtórka z rozrywki czy co ? Scott : To pewnie reakcja obronna . Hmm .. Podchodzi koło krzewu z jagodami . Scott ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Haha , no to ciekawe jak wyrocznia zareaguje na tą małą przystawkę. Scott : Zbieram jagody , wy poszukajcie czegoś innego . Zoey : Wiem co można zrobić ! Mike : Co takiego ? Zoey : Tam jest ! Wskazała na marmury . . Kelly : Ja nic nie widzę ? Zoey : idziemy , zaraz wam pokażę . Drużyna poza Scottem , Lightingiem i Valentiną ruszyła do ruin teatru . koło krzaku Valentina zatrzymała na chwilę Lightninga Valentina : Mam coś ciekawego do zaoferowania. Lightning : Lightning nie słucha ! Ty należysz do Victora ! Valentina : Właśnie o tym chcę z tobą pogadać . Zaczynają szeptać , ale nie wiedzą o tym ,że Scott siedzi w krzakach . '' '''Scott ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) :' Hmm normalnie to sabotowałbym drużynę , ale takie informacje nie mogą się zmarnować . Chris wyjmuje megafon , po czym oznajmia . Chris : Spotkamy się na górze , gdzie będę czekał na obie drużyny ! Dziedziniec przed wyrocznią Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Obie drużyny w tym Gladiatorzy maszerują do wyroczni z podarunkami , spokojnym spacerem. '' '''Dakota :' Wspaniałe , ale dlaczego my nie możemy tego wziąć ? Zoey : Ty nic nie zrobiłaś ! Cameron : Ale te posążki ładnie wyglądają . Staci : Tak , to jest przyzwoicie dobre . Moja .. Anna Marie pryska jej lakierem po ustach , po czym się sklejają . '' '''Anna Marie ;' Lakier nie służy tylko do dekoracji . Poprawiła sobie fryzurę . '' '''Izma :' I dobrze , szkoda ,ze tylko Shinji mało mówi . Anna Marie : To coś co nosisz na plechach żyję ? Izma : Tak i dobrze się trzyma . Brick : Jestem pełen podziwy , wyrobiłaś sobie barki ! Izma ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Tak , ale chyba nie są za duże co nie ? Moje chce być kojarzona z .. no .. nieważne Zoey ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Takie małe coś . Trochę interesuje się tym i wyszło nawet ładne. Xavier : Idealnie .. Moje noże się przydały .. Cameron : Dobrze , że przysłużyły się dla dobra drużyny . Po poszukiwaniach i złożeniu koszyków Chris ocenił ich wysiłki . Chris : Zobaczmy ? Hmm Gladiatorzy mają te mini figurki wyroczni i parę jagód i czy to udziec ? Xavier : Musiało dojść do mordu .. Scott : Ehe .. Chris : No zaskoczyliście mnie , a w drugim koszyku stos warzyw i owoców .. Dawn : Ten zestaw witamin i dobrej dawki energii jest przyzwoitym podarunkiem . Chris : Ale dla mnie nudny .. Gladiatorzy wygrywacie to wyzwanie ! I w nagrodę otrzymujecie ! Ta dam ! Specjalny bonus do koszyka , czyli ta wspaniałą czekoladę , która na pewno przekona wyrocznie do was . A co do drużyn to przebierzcie się w to ! Wyjmuje białą togę . '' '''Chris :' Przebierać się ! Izma ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Wyglądam w tym idiotycznie .. Dakota ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Jak aniołek ! Tatusiu , widzisz mnie ? Staci ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Tutaj mogę się wygadać . Więc togi zostały wymyślone , prze zależącego do cesarstwa rzymskiego mojego wiele prapra .. Nagle kamera się wyłącza. U wyroczni Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Chris : Ukłonić się ! oto wyrocznia ! Obie drużyny się kłaniają . Zza ołtarza wychodzi dziewczyna ubrana w białą togę z zasłoniętą twarzą , którą owiewa wiatr . Lightning ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Lightning pokłonił się temu czemuś .. Nie Shi-Boom .. Valentina ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : To jest największy idiotyzm jaki widziałam . Że niby ona ? Dakota ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Moje oczy nigdy nie widziały czegoś tak okropnego . Jo ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Przesadzili z tym . Xavier ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Nie chciałbym tego zakłuć w kajdany i torturować . Nie ze tak robiłem … Paolo ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Piękność ! Odsłania twarzy okazuje się ,ze to szczerbata Beth z okularkami i głupim uśmieszkiem . '' '''Zoey :' Partia dla ciebie Scott ! Scott : Zignoruję to , ponieważ ty też nie .. Mike wzdycha .. '' '''Pam :' Łee ! Scott : Coś się mu stało Haha ! Zoey : Mike ? Pam : Nie , co za okropność ! Nie .. Cameron ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Chyba widok Beth przyprawił go o płacz. Jest straszna. Paolo : Beth .. Podbiega do niej . '' '''Paolo :' Jesteś aniołem , którego pragnąłem ujrzeć . Beth : Naprawdę ? To znaczy .. gdzie podarunki . Paolo : Ten kosz nie będzie przeszkodą miedzy nami . Wyrzuca koszyk za jedzeniem . '' '''Izma :' Co ty najlepszego wyprawiasz! Dawn : Nasza ciężka praca ! Wszystko zniszczysz ! Paolo : Wasze słowa nic nie znaczą . Ponieważ stoję przed boginią . Ukłonił się po pocałował jej stopy .. Jessica ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Ohydne .. pewnie jej grzyba … Kelly ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Aż poczułam coś niedobrego . Pam , czyli Mike zaczyna głośniej płakać , a Xavier z Dakotą i podarowali Beth koszyk . '' '''Beth :' Nie tego pragnę .. Wzięła Paolo i go pocałowała , ten był tak szczęśliwy ,że z emocji zwymiotował .. Paolo : Sorki , trochę przegiąłem .. Wyrocznia się zaczęła oblizywać , a wszyscy patrzyli na to z obrzydzeniem '' '''Beth :' To takie słodkie ! Dziękuję ! Zaczęli się całować , wszyscy nie mogli patrzeć i się odwrócili . '' '''Xavier :' takich to powinno się zabić , przed narodzinami . Beth : Ale i tak wygrywają Gladiatorzy , bo podarunek został dostarczony . Anna Marie : Dobrze się spisałam . Zoey : To nie twoja zasługa . Anna Marie ; Ha , co ty nie powiesz . Zoey : Ty przebrzydła .. Nim się spostrzegła Mike zwymiotował jej na kolana a wszyscy uciekli , bo nie mogli znieść widoku całującej się pary. '' '''Shinji :' Chrr… Wspaniała para .. idealnie ohydna .. Chris : Masz rację .. Szkoda ubrań , ale tego nikt nie dopierze . Haha , co za emocje ! gwiazdy , czekam w porcie na eliminację . Gladiatorzy , wygraliście oczywiście pokój Neptuna ! Eliminacje Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png Chris : Gwiazdy , to wasza kolejna z rzędu eliminacja. Kiepsko coś wam poszło dzisiaj . Zobaczmy , więc dzisiejsze bezpieczne osoby to Dawn , Jessica , Jo , Shinji , Izma i Brick . Dawn : Szkoda ,że nie jesteśmy w pełnym składzie . Brick : życie toczy się dalej . nasza misja wciąż trwa ! Salutuje , po czym odchodzi . '' '''Jo :' Po co odstawiać taką szopkę . Wszystkie wymienione osoby wzięły swoje pochodnie . Chris : Został nam Paolo , który .. Beth : Nie przeszkadzaj .. Całują się dalej a z usta ciekną im resztki jedzenia . '' '''Chris :' Lepiej rzucę mu pochodnię .. Victor : Że co ! On ma zostać ! Sam : Niedobrze .. Chris : A ostatnia pochodnia jest dla …. Dla .. … .. kogo ? Sam : Nie mogę tego znieść! Chris : Dla Sama ! Victor : Że co ! Lightning : Tak ! Wstaje i uderza w trybuny , po czym ucieka . '' '''Viktor :' Ale .. O nie ! Chris : Zakładaj plecaczek i wylatujesz ! Victor : To na pewno jego sprawka ! Uważajcie na niego ! Z oddali dostrzega Valentinę , która macha mu na pożegnanie i głupio się cieszy .. Victor : Ty szm… Nim dokończył został wystrzelony w powietrze i zniknął z pola widzenia. Chris : Co jeszcze nas zaskoczy ? Właściwie jestem wszystkim zszokowany . Nie sądziłem ,ze on odpadnie . Ale gra kręci się dalej ! kto będzie następny i jakie pokręcone zadania mam jeszcze w zanadrzu ! I czy Gwiazdy chociaż raz wygrają ? Dowiemy się w kolejnym odcinku Grecji Totalnej Porażki ! Za załadunkiem , port Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Valentina : Mogłeś bardziej uważać . Lightning : Lightning pozbył się konkurencji , teraz ja tutaj jestem najlepszy . Valentina : Wiedziałam ,że źle zrobiłam wybierając go . Podchodzi i daje mu buziaka . '' '''Valentina :' Jesteś zdecydowanie przystojniejszy .. Dotyka jego mięśnie . Lightning : Lightning jest zauroczony i rusza ze swoją dziewczyną . Valentina : Widzimy się na pokładzie .. ''Oboje weszli na statek i ekran pociemniał . '' Kategoria:Grecja Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki